


Life is now (and now, and now) Chapter 2 中文翻译

by SKAMles



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKAMles/pseuds/SKAMles
Summary: 原文链接:http://archiveofourown.org/works/9080293/chapters/20701342





	

一切都开始于他们分开的那个周末。或者，好吧，只是个周五。在过去的三周里，他们基本上可以说是住在对方的口袋里，所以他们分开度过一个晚上对于他们确认“自己可以在没有对方躺在身边时依然可以呼吸”这件事上变得必要起来。

当然了，他们和别人待在一起，在学校和他的朋友们——实际上他们很快也成了Even的朋友——但是最重要的是，他们两人每晚都相依入眠。也有些晚上他睡在Even家。毕竟他家有双层床。

他们并非真的用了双层床，只不过有这个想法。Isak绝对不会主动要求在那里过夜，不过Even的妈妈提议如此，因为在圣诞晚宴之后他们待在一起聊天直到深夜，Liv便邀请Isak在那里过夜。

当时Even的眼睛倏地睁大，Isak石化了好一会，但是Liv挥了挥手，“他一直在你那里过夜，你并没有什么理由不能在这里过夜呀，”于是就变成那样了。

所以，在他家里和所有那些疯狂且众多的室友共度的圣诞清晨，和在Even家里和他的父母共享的圣诞晚餐之间，Isak还和Even的妈妈一起做了一顿post-Christmas早餐，而Even正香甜地睡在屋里……最近这一切一切事情都太美好了。

可Isak脑中有个小小的声音一直轻轻地提醒他，好的时候越好，差的时候就会坠落得越惨，但是，去他的，当他走进餐厅看到Even和Mahdi正在进行激烈的音乐辩论，投入到当他坐下时他们没有一个转向他，而Jonas只是摇着头微笑，好吧。

Isak一直让自己沉浸在Even很好的快乐之中。Even甚至比“很好”还要好，他正在做一个电影项目，他联系上了Bakka的一些老朋友，开始在Nissen交更多新朋友，还完美地融入了一个5个年轻人挤在3人式公寓里的家庭。而且，恩，Even是他的。

Isak当然一直满心欢喜。Even也是这样。这也是为什么，当他在圣诞后的周二提起这件事时，Even的第一反应没有太惊慌，甚至没有皱眉。

“度过一个没有对方的周五夜晚？已经开始厌烦我了啊？”Even戏弄道，倾身在Isak的脖颈上印下轻吻。Isak皱了皱鼻子，使劲把肩耸高这样他就不会被呵痒了。

“实际上我只是好奇，我还知不知道该怎么在没有你的情况下入睡，”Isak回嘴。如果他的本意是引起怒火，不幸的是他根本没成功。

“Aww,” Even柔情地轻哼，主动倾身向前在Isak的脸侧种下一个又一个吻。Isak试着把他撞下沙发，可又悲惨地失败了。

如此惨败让他不知怎么地放弃了抵抗，跨坐在Even的大腿上和他来了段实打实的亲热，直到十分钟后Noora走了进来。

“再加把劲大点声啊，小伙子们”她干巴巴地说道，Isak跳起来，生气地瞪着她，Even立刻帮他从大腿上起来，让他自己站稳。

“对不起，”Even说，Isak猛地一锤他，仍然盯着Noora。

“我不抱歉。”

“我们到个歉也不会死——”

“不，我没有要道歉的理由。Noora，要不你过了自己那一关，要不赶紧去夺回William，在你把我们所有人弄疯之前。”

“Isak!”

“怎么了！总得有人这么说！她不应该这么闯进来还一脸傲慢，尤其当我他妈的有权利和我的男友在沙发上亲热——”

“Baby,冷静——”

“你们俩真是令人厌烦得可爱啊，”Noora总结道，轻抿一口茶，挥了挥小指，然后飘出了房间。

“刚刚到底发生了什么？”Even脸上混合着惊讶和一种因他意识到Isak内心到底是多么碧池的一个小恶魔而燃起的爱意。

“我们就是令人厌烦得可爱，而且我不会让任何人，尤其是我的室友们，中途打断我们的——”

他怒气冲冲的宣言被Even的唇打断了，Even的手掌重重地按压着他，陷进沙发里。

“你，”Even用一个个轻啄描绘着他的唇，“令人厌烦地，”轻啄的频率越来越少了，“可爱啊。”

“你才知道啊，”Isak说，但他很确定这几个字完全化在了Even嘴里。但是，yeah，这完全OK。

实际上，这一整周的腻歪都完全OK。

他们一起跨的年，那一天是周六，所以他们的指定分离日是前一个周五。

换一种理解方式，他们要黏在一起每分每秒，直到周五，他们同意分开24小时，然后再重新变成整个地球上最腻歪的一对。

 

这将是一个极为平常的夜晚，Even计划和父母共进晚餐，然后把一整晚都耗在那里，因为Isak要和男孩们一起过“男生之夜”。

Mahdi, Magnus和Jonas都与Even有着极好的关系，他们五个人经常腻在一起。但最近，这种相聚变得不太常见了，因为Isak想和这帮男孩待在一起，度过这如同过山车一般操蛋的一年的最后几天。

直到晚上七点时，他们终于可以自由支配公寓了。Noora和Linn在Eva那里过夜，而Eskild和他的酒友一起出去了，不到周六的新年夜派对是不会回来的。那就意味着，他们可以把九十年代的嘻哈音乐调到最大声，玩他们能想到的最荒唐的喝酒游戏，直到每个人醉的随着不知名的说唱乐一起拉普。

正如他们一贯的计划——简单的、美好的、平静地喝上一晚。但事实上……呵呵。

Isak一点都不擅长表现得简单又安静。他一直觉得无聊——当别人喝着酒，无精打采地谈论着自己情史时，他一直沉默着，坐在椅子上一动不动。不，这不应该是“男生之夜”应有的样子。

“我们在做些什么？”

“哦，你从来没玩儿过这个？还是说，你只是害怕会冻到要死？”当Magnus的嘴一张一合叽里呱啦地表达抗议时，Isak对他摆出了最恶魔的笑容，用帽子，围巾，和一副扑克牌准备好了战斗。

“这是一个特别有趣的游戏，因为赌注特别大。”Jonas往后退了一点，手在空中挥了挥。Isak点了点头，把一堆薯条推到桌子中央。

“谢谢。”

“你们之前玩过吗？”Mahdi露出和Magnus同样怀疑的眼神，但Isak只是转了转眼睛，因为很显然，他不会建议大家玩一个他没玩过的游戏。

“在第一年里有那么一个疯狂到爆的party——”

“哦艹，我一辈子么从来没有那么醉过。”

Jonas抱怨着，Isak咧着嘴笑了起来。

“——总之那晚棒极了，今晚也会。2016年才不应当在一晚上坐着聊天中结束。”Isak声音中明显的厌恶被放大了无数倍，但好歹男孩们已经习惯了，丢回几个大白眼和怀疑的眼光作为回复。尽管，他们已经暗暗被说动了。

而这恰恰有点讽刺。

“脱衣扑克，额？认真的？”

“认真的！”

“你就是找借口想看我们脱光光，”Magnus宣布道，Isak特意在自己酷炫狂拽的曳步舞中停下，给了Magnus一个碧池等级中最高级鄙视。

“不，我只是找个借口看你冻掉你的屁屁然后哭得像个宝宝。”

Jonas窃笑着，每个玩过脱衣扑克的人都很清楚，这游戏的筹码有多大。

不过他仍然得给自己壮壮胆，以防Magnus产生什么不切实际的幻想。

“如果我想看脱光了的男孩，我只要和男朋友一起钻进被窝就好，”Isak指出，鼻头微皱，嘴唇撅起，抬起一边的眉毛给了Magnus一个他最怕的“而你根本没戏”眼神。

身旁的小合唱团已经唱起了“噢噢噫噫”重奏，Isak耸了耸肩，当Magnus和Mahdi终于叹了口气围着桌子坐下时他开始洗牌。

“男朋友不在，意味着我们终于可以八卦他了。”Jonas射来一道目光，一眉抬起，好像他知道这世界上最多的黑幕。

“有什么好八卦的？”

“嗯……比如你正在努力藏在围巾下的吻痕就是一个点。”Mahdi伸出一只手指，Isak低下头，试图看见他正在说的东西。“你知道你每次一动，围巾就会滑到一遍然后露出你的脖颈吧？”

“卧槽。”Isak试图报复回去，也许是紧一紧他脖子边的围巾，把它的尾端费劲地打成一个小结。“这样，你的24K金眼满意了吗？”

Magnus大声嘲笑着Mahdi，而小黑哥翻了个白眼，Isak一脸俊俏可人地坐在他靠窗边的椅子上。

Jonas朝他们摇了摇头，站起身把他手中的牌倒放在这货上，然后严肃地看着他们。

“我去拿酒，好好看着我的牌，要么狗带吧。”

“拿点度数高的，玩这游戏会冷。”

“好的，Isak女王陛下，我知道了，”Jonas回过头喊道，当他转过餐厅的拐角时Isak邪恶地眯起眼睛。

Magnus和Mahdi也在咯咯地笑，这也绝对是Isak猫下腰去够Jonas的牌的唯一原因。

Magnus的笑声逐渐攀上了两个八度，Mahdi也配合地发出了一段低音oooo，引得Jonas从厨房大吼，当他终于意识到Isak做什么的时候。

“你最好别这么干！！”

“我绝对不会的！”Isak吼了回去，并没有把锁在Jonas牌上的眼神收回，锋利地扫视着每一张确认自己都准确地记了下来。

在Jonas带着两杯whiskey和一杯有点花哨但炫酷到不行的龙舌兰回客厅之前，Isak赶紧把牌放回了桌上。

Isak维持着之前一脸纯良的样子，整理起桌中央凌乱不堪的薯条。Jonas先放下了酒，然后冷静地将他的牌滑向Isak一边，一把抢过Isak的那堆。

“Hey!”那张撅着的小嘴发出了抗议声，好像被严重地侵犯到了一般。Jonas平铺开手中的牌，边认真地数着边说话。

“如果你花了所有时间用来记我的牌，你知道了它们长什么样，那应该也知道了该怎么玩。另外呢，介于你太忙于看我的牌而疏忽了你的——哦，看看啊，你的牌根本都还没排序。猜猜谁赢了，是我，我是对的。”

Isak震惊而愠怒地张着嘴盯着Jonas，Magnus一脸敬佩地张着嘴，而Mahdi已经爆发出了一长串笑声。

“你怎么会知道的？？你俩到底做朋友有多久了啊？？”

“太久了，”Jonas冷冷地说，这也是为什么他完全有理由得到Isak拱手送出的这副好牌的原因。

也许这会或者不会升级成一场扑克牌分配战争，但是在某人打翻了一杯whiskey之后——感谢老天，这上面还是有盖子的——桌上的52张牌乱成了一团，Jonas只得重新洗牌，一直侧着脸偷看着Isak。

Isak举着双手保证他不会再耍赖了，只不过到了这时大家除了相信他也别无选择。

就算脱衣扑克非常好玩，Isak的技术还是烂的不行。或者说，在所有牌类运动上，他都烂的不行。

他们没有手电筒所以不可能真的在外面玩，但是Mahdi大开着桌子旁的一扇窗，所以维持脱衣扑克中高筹码的必要条件——冷，已经达到了。

不管怎么玩脱衣扑克都很难，但当你的衣服一件件输掉意味着拖得光光然后冻掉你的屁股蛋，你最好还是祈祷你有一副好牌吧。

只有一个问题，Isak是个fucking糟糕的撒谎者。

“老天啊Isak，你玩这个真是烂的不行，”Magnus第十三次说完这句之后，Isak怒目而视着脱下了他最后一只袜子。等等，他是不是在做准备的时候穿了两双袜子？是啊，可能。他已经输掉了他的小帽子，围巾，套头衫，皮带，和……四只袜子。

往好处想，Magnus也是一个糟糕的撒谎者。他已经输掉了几件衬衫，皮带和袜子，而且他们俩都输掉了至少四瓶威士忌，作为赎回自己衣服的筹码。所以，唉是啊，他们基本上都完蛋了。

在下一场里，Isak又，输了。

“Fuck!”

“你太烂了*，”Jonas大声地宣布。

*原文是you suck，还可以直译为“你吸……”

Isak举起身边的玻璃杯，浮夸地吸吮了一口，然后透过杯沿给了他们一个下流的眼神，眉毛弓起，眼神挑逗，

“也许我的确会吸。”

所有人都爆发出大笑，Jonas前倾着身子，一把抓着Isak的脖子——喔欧——正好抓在了淤青上，Isak痛着了，他努力撅起嘴然后给了Jonas的手一记重击好让他知道。

还好在下一轮游戏里输了的是Magnus，在一场百战中就算是小的成功也让Isak兴奋地大叫，

“哈！你也烂透了*！”

*同上文，这里也可以直译为“你也吸……”

Magnus顿了顿，直直金发下的眼睛里缠满了困惑。

“我现在帮女生口了，那我还能算吗？”

某人向他飞了张扑克，大家又重新大笑起来，笑得像一群在开午夜睡衣趴体的抱抱团体的纯真小妞。

Isak极度极度怀疑那些纯真小妞在睡衣趴体上能不能像他们这般开心。毕竟，她们可不会在午夜前有谁丢了裤子。不管怎样，他们很久都没有度过这么开心的晚上了。

“好了好了，认真点。这一把我手气好，大家注意。我他妈肯定要赢了。”

“Isak，你不会赢的，你手气跟屎一样。你满脸都写着衰。”

“你知道吗Jonas？我的屎运都用完了。你就等着吧，你就——”

额，结果——surprise!——Isak又输了。惨得不得了。无数手指伴着尖叫声伸了过来，Jonas的声音含混地传来“哦瞅瞅发生了什么？这就是你说的，你这次会赢？？让我来告诉你你会用完什么吧Isak，那就是你的衬衫！小碧池！”

这是真的，他这回得丢掉衬衫了。额啊，他好冷，goddammit。就算他喝了好多酒让自己不那么冷。他可能的确是个小碧池，但还没有贱到要忽视游戏规则。

“Fine. Fine，我脱我脱。但是我向老天保证，你们在下一轮一定大输特输，Jonas Noah Vasquez，你他妈看好了。”某人在用劲把他扯出衬衫的时候Isak爆发出一阵高音尖叫，但他最终还是把脑袋从衣服里解放了出来，胜利地摇着挂在脑后的白衣服——“哈！”

当他带着他的白衣皇冠犹如天神般在房间里巡游时，男孩们都要笑过气了。可是突然周围一片死寂，他停了下来，半裸着，一眉扬起，满脸不解。

整个房间都死寂了整整四秒，直到他拽下脑袋上的衬衫然后扔远，然后根据在座每个人圆瞪的双眼，他觉得自己肯定错过了什么。

“怎么了？”

另外几位交换了一些意味深长的、缓慢的、担忧的眼神。突然他感觉头晕目眩，一切东西都变得飘忽起来，就像十秒钟前一样。

最终所有人的视线都转向了Jonas——你来说——然后Jonas低头先看看桌子，深吸了一口气，接着他抬头看向Isak，好像他是一只被钉在墙上的蝴蝶一样“欣赏”。

“你，Uh…”他顿了几秒来整理语言，接着Jonas终于在脑海中搜刮拼凑出了一个合适的问句：“你…你跟Even还好吧？“

“Uh…是呀，没什么问题啊，怎么了？”Isak松了松肩，Jonas咬着嘴唇，回头看看身后那两个男孩期待的眼神，又转过身看到Isak一脸懵逼。

“你还有什么要告诉我们吧？你知道什么事儿都可以跟我们说的，Isak。我们一直在你身边，不管发生什么事。”

好的吧，现在Jonas脸上的表情开始让他有点害怕了。

“什么？你们想说什么？”Isak脸上的微笑礼貌多于快乐，他的眉毛微皱，试着搞明白眼前这不怀好意的寂静和互相交换的意味深长的眼神到底他妈的是怎么一回事。最终他眯着眼，抬起下巴开口：

“如果你们想要深入挖掘我的性生活——”Isak刚一开口，Jonas就站起来推开自己的椅子，抓住了Isak的膀子并把他往外拽。

当他们离开桌子的时候，背后响起了一阵小声的惊呼。Isak回头看了一眼，这让整个房子都转了起来，看来他喝得有点高。他现在做什么都迷迷糊糊的，只好顺从Jonas把他用温柔的手拉到了一边。

What thefuck，Jonas拉着他的手……好轻，就像他害怕Isak会碎掉一样，但他还好没有。Jonas拉着他走了几步，接着站住看向他，眼里有些严肃又有些不解。

“听着，我需要你诚实告诉我。”他的朋友眼中满是真诚和正经，同时也有深深的担忧，所以Isak也抬头看他，用最正经最认真的语气回答：  
“Jonas，我没对你们隐瞒什么，我保证。”

“Isak”

“所以为什么大家都用那种眼神盯着我？”他本来没想着要喊叫，或者挣脱手臂，但是Jonas的表情有点把他吓到了，这在房屋还在旋转、周围都静得吓人的时候一点也不好玩。“为什么你们都……”

Jonas不知道该怎么解释大家都在想什么，只好抬起手来指出了那个显而易见的问题。

“这个。”

他盯着他最好的朋友，就像Vilde来找他并且给他抛出了一千个应该在他家开party的理由时他盯着她一样。

“Huh?” Isak不解地看向Jonas，对方正在咬着嘴唇准备要开口说什么。好吧，Isak受不了了，Jonas可以“你知道的”然后把他妈的所有人都在用奇怪的眼神盯着他的原因告诉他。

接着，Even？这关Even什么事儿？他们刚才为什么提Even。

“Jonas，”Isak再次祈求他能告诉他，脸上渴望的眼神连Magnus都能看出来了。

终于，妈的终于，Jonas深吸一口气，靠着墙开口说话了，语气又低又沉，还有一丝奇怪的担心。

“你看过你的背吗？”

“我的背？”他被这句话惊懵逼，微张着嘴，一脸惊讶地盯着Jonas，就好像他长了七个头一样。

“卧槽？”Isak有转过脖子去看背，当然这有点难，他看不到太多东西，同时现在又喝得有点高，转身这个动作对他来说太操蛋了。然而他还是能看见什么的。“哦。”

Jonas还是站在一旁看他。这到底是什么大事情啊——

“哦，哦！等等，你们刚才在想什么——”

Isak定在哪里，惊讶地半张着嘴巴，手指僵在半空中，后头去看那些坐在桌边的严肃的朋友们，又瞟到一直默不作声的Jonas，以及他刚才在肩膀上看到的……

Oh fuck！现在那些担心啊，把他推向一遍啊，问他和Even的关系怎么样啊，全都说得通了。都他妈因为他肩膀上的淤青，或者说，草莓印。他的朋友们都看到了赤身裸体的他背上显而易见的淤青，以为他他妈的遭遇了家暴。Jesus Fucking Christ——

“Jesus fucking Christ，”Isak再一次高声喊道，沉重不安地喘着粗气，就好像他体内的每一个细胞都即将爆发，Isak看着他们令人厌恶的脸上流露出的表情，fucking hell——

Isak花了点时间整理自己的情绪，摊开双臂，尽管那看起来是有些粗鲁的动作，然后Isak给了他们自己最善意的脸，样子一定很蠢。

“它们大多数是吻痕！”

“......什么？”Magnus轻声呢喃道，其实如果他们不是如此认真严肃地在考虑这件事，Isak也不会像这样痛快且疯狂地笑。

“Oh god, what the fuck. 我发誓，这辈子Even是绝不会对我家暴的。”

整个房间里的人都长抒了一口气，在Jonas发出了一阵压抑的暗笑后，紧张不安的气氛瞬间消退了。Wow，Isak的确让周围人惊吓了一整晚。Well，他们也吓到Isak 了，他们举止非常奇怪，像是被吓坏了，诸如此类的事情让Isak甚至认为自己犯了严重的错误。

所以Isak身上是有些吻痕。或者说，是有挺多吻痕的，他背上还有另外一些由于性爱而造成的淤青，Isak的确应该在当众脱下自己的上衣之前好好想想清楚，但他又不会每天早上都对着镜子，检查自己身上究竟有多少伤痕。

Jonas在摇头，他的双手紧抓着自己的膝盖，而Mahdi在给自己续一杯酒，尽管周围已经没有人在进行游戏了。

“它们看起来真的很糟糕么？”Isak试图再次转过脖子去看背，但在这个角度，他真的什么都看不到。

在奔向客厅的镜子途中，Isak只绊倒了两次，所幸没有一次是完全摔倒在地的，所以这也算是一种成功了吧。但是当他到达镜子前，转过身的时候，Isak能想到的唯一一件事就是自己喝得有多醉。

“Oh fuck.”他的双肩上满是斑驳的印记，到处都是青紫的瘀伤，他的臀部也有瘀伤，在脊柱上还有淡淡的咬痕，那里也有因为他刚刚猛撞门框而留下的红印。

“Yeah, oh fuck,”Jonas 重复道，他仍有点高亢。看到这个，也就不会觉得其他人的反应为何是如此奇怪了，如果Isak不记得这些该死的伤痕是被每一次惊人的颤栗和高潮所带来的，他自己都会被这些的伤痕惊吓到。

“都是自愿的，我发誓，”Isak重复地说道，并且又向镜子多看了几眼。它们看起来十分像是吻痕。如果你去问Isak，他会非常肯定自己是绝不会将吻痕和其他原因所造成的痕迹弄混淆的，但是。还是想说。“What the fuck.”

“What the fuck,”Mahdi附和道，听起来他解脱了许多。Isak摇了摇头，在他返回起居室之前，匆匆在镜子前整理了下自己的头发，返回的途中他并没有被任何丢弃在地上的衣服所绊倒。

Well 这真是太他妈的戏剧化了。

“我完全忘记了，”Isak开始说道，这是其他人应得的一个正式且严肃的道歉，但在他想要继续说下去之前，他被Magnus的疑问突然打断了。

“但是你肩上暗紫色的伤痕是怎么回事？？！更不用提在你后颈上指痕了。”Magnus冲Isak抬起下巴，单手指向他，等待一个解释。

解释。是的。

“Uh. Well.”

“你说它们大多数是吻痕是什么意思？”Jonas缓缓问道，当他走回自己的位置时，Jonas小心翼翼地不希望撞到Isak。在Jonas走回去时，Isak轻轻碰了他的手臂，一个轻声的谢谢，Isak知道Jonas不会听不见。

显然，Jonas的确听到了那一声谢谢，话虽这么说。是因为，yeah，大多数痕迹是由于Even的亲吻而留下的，但还有Even的双手，以及墙壁，还有一些其他的东西。

God fuck. Isak现在必须要解释这件事情。其他人仍然用一种暧昧的、紧张不安的眼神看着他，其实根本没有任何一件事是值得担忧的，但当下这个时刻更像是“开始你的解释”而不是“你还好吗”。

很明显，他们没有明白，或者理解一点点关于Isak是怎么会有吻痕在他的肩上的这回事，反而Isak觉得这个原因非常的显而易见。最好用创可贴把伤痕遮起来，那才是正确的做法。Isak想，不妨试试。

“好吧，看这个，”Isak戳着其中一块他可以够到的瘀伤说道，并希望他们能够推断出其他的印记是怎么来的，“——是因为我当时正用手和膝盖支撑着跪在地上，又因为从那个角度来说，想要亲吻基本上是不可能，所以Even的嘴在其他的一些地方，就变成了......对，是这样的。”

Isak深吸了一口气，并低下了头，他紧盯着桌子，以防自己突然钻到下面去。他看着别处，希望自己脸不会那么的红，当他身体的其他部分都是青紫色的时候。

“Oh wow,”Mahdi说道。Yep. 会惊叹是对的。Isak抿起嘴唇，一边将眉毛高高挑起，一边用手指敲着桌子，他没有看任何人。

然后，当然，有人开始责备Magnus Fossbakken的多管闲事和直言不讳。

“Well 我猜对于谁是攻的答案——”

“闭嘴，”Isak说，愠怒而又阴险地立刻用手指指着他；Isak舔了舔嘴唇，准备开始痛批Magnus，但是这一切太迟了。

在场的每一个人都立刻爆发出天绝地灭般的笑声，是的他现在脸他妈的红的要死，而他的朋友们笑得满世界滚，妈的，就是因为他们确定了平常Isak才是那个被插的。

Isak收回他伸着的手指，抿了抿嘴唇，然后前后晃了晃脑袋，一会后他决定了。好的，好吧。

“这样真是对我天赋异禀的极大浪费。”

爆笑声加倍了。Isak伸出手然后Mahdi递给了他一罐whiskey，当他砰地揭开瓶口然后猛喝了一口时，小黑哥还在笑个不停。

“Ahh. Fuck.我不敢相信自己居然告诉你们这些，”Isak可怜兮兮地哀嚎着，而Jonas笑得太狠以至于他必须得紧靠着墙，手臂环过自己的肚子缓解疼痛。

他又猛喝了一口酒。

“那别的那些呢？还有那些手印，”Magnus紧追不放，Isak伴着大声的哀嚎躺倒在椅子上，因为窗户离他太近而隐隐发抖。

“额，不。我不会让自己因为再告诉你们任何一点点点操蛋的细节而被嘲笑了。”

“恩。其实蛮明显的，我得说。所有的痕迹都在眼前呢，”Mahdi非常配合地指出来，Isak朝他射出一道凌厉的目光，却迎上了三张一脸期待和喜气的傻脸。

他们都那样看着他。

Isak把脸埋进手里。

却又在下一秒抬起脸去拿whiskey。桌边响起一圈零碎的咯咯笑，Isak翻了个实打实的白眼，手托着脑袋挠了挠，然后给了Jonas一个他最擅长的小狗眼神——“请救我”——而他最好的朋友实在是太好了，很明显，他完全无视了他。

不，Jonas现在显得既好奇又自信满满，眉毛在他向后靠在椅子上时微微挑起，用和几天前他帮Isak思考该如何回Even短信时一样自信而又坚定的目光看向他，只不过现在他思考的是，Isak和Even是如何have sex的。

“所以。听起来你们现在变得挺难缠的，”Jonas小心地刺探着因为他担心Isak的中指正在身旁蓄势待发，随时准备朝他竖起来，一旦他发现Jonas冒出坏心思的苗头。

然而Isak只是皱了皱鼻子，感觉没有帽子或是T恤或者任何别的什么异物来帮他抵御朋友们紧盯的目光有些奇怪。尽管几乎每一道目光都十分炽热，他其实没有那么担心。

“没那么难缠，”Isak斜眼看了下酒瓶，思考着怎么把它安全地转移进玻璃杯里。感谢上帝，Mahdi在问下一个问题的时候他没有在做这件事。

“所以你背后的那个不是鞭痕咯？”

Isak的嘴巴倏地张开，酒瓶咔啦一声落回桌面，他的眼睛张大得几乎要突出来，他震惊的几乎连贯的话都说不出来，

“Huh???一个 -- 一个啥？”

他们又开始狂笑，当他连滚带爬地——这次要快很多——地走向镜子前，一手撑在墙上，努力扭过身子瞥着看他的背。他妈的到底是什么鬼才会被他们误认为是一个鞭痕——

“Oh! Fuck. 那条红色的痕。不不不，我撞到了门框，我门没有用鞭子，老——天啊。”Isak摇了下头，缓缓踱步回座位时不停地发出啧啧声，并给了Magnus一个意味深长的眼神。

“……不像你和Vilde。”

“Huh!?” Magnus高声抗议道，然后正如Isak所期待的那样，笑声全部转向了他身边的那个金毛小伙子，Mahdi和Jonas叫着什么关于母夜叉幻想的东西，而Isak坦然滑回座位，挥着手模仿鞭子在空中劈裂的声音，把笑声带上了新的高潮。

“话说，为什么你没有吻痕啊，Magnus？”Mahdi向Magnus露出的渴望足以把Magnus带入他自卑而绝望的内心，就像他轻弹一个开关一样。

“谁说我没有？？”

“我们能看见的好吧！你现在只穿着短裤，”Jonas说，然后Magnus低下了头。好极了，第二击，看来Isak至少不是这游戏中最惨的了。

“也许它们在我短裤下呢，”他顶嘴道，Mahdi立刻用手遮住了嘴，

“Ooooo!”

“不不，我不相信，”Jonas挥了挥手，Isak歪着脑袋扫视Magnus全身，和他辩论着到底有没有和Vilde亲热过或者had sex。实际上他觉得只有前者有辩论价值。

“实际上呢，我脖子这里就有一个哦，”Magnus指了指他们突然聚焦的地方。

“什么？”

“什么？”

“让我看看。”

Magnus向前倾着，Isak赶忙爬过桌子，Jonas从他的椅子上站起吊着头看，所有人都开始扫视Magnus脖子上他指着的位置，而那里，好吧，有一点点深色。可能吧。

“Huh，如果你不说的话我们真看不出来。这挺浅的，”Mahdi总结道，凑近看了看，Magnus气呼呼地挥着手甩给他们几个白眼。

“我们又不是都在跟一个fucking吸尘器约会。”

跟Even约会已经使他做好了迎接生活中各种出其不意的准备，但Magnus的这句话并不包含其中。

Isak滚到了地上，当然很大原因是因为喝多了威士忌，他的身侧因为笑得太猛而生疼，眼睛里还有泪花，他的手臂紧紧抱着肚子，但他越笑越觉得可笑结果根本停不下来，所以其他男孩也没办法停止笑他，没过多久他们都意识到自己看来是没办法停下来了，但管他妈的呢，这绝对是他这辈子听过的最他妈好笑的话。

不知过了多久他们终于稍微平静了下来，让人肚子疼的傻笑变成了一阵阵的轻笑，笑出来的眼泪也在被拭去，Isak已经把从窗口吹来的冷风抛在了脑后，Magnus早就跟他一起倒在了地板上。

Jonas最先平静了呼吸，正摇晃着自己的脑袋，一边的Isak眼睛盯着天花板，嘴里第四次念叨着“吸尘器”这个词，再一次陷入了傻笑的循环。

“Oy，我想起了酒精游戏。”Jonas手拍着桌子，招呼着地上的两个赶紧起来，然后示意Mahdi把没开封的龙舌兰酒递过来。

又过了一会他们才能完全直视对方，但他还是做到了，颤抖着努力把傻笑憋了回去。 

亏他想得出来。吸尘器。

“这样吧，每个人数一下自己身上的吻痕，有多少个就喝多少杯，快要消失的也算。我也有几个，介于吸尘器和小猫舔之间。” 

Isak低下了头又开始傻笑，Magnus翻了个白眼，旁边的正在摆第一轮酒杯的Mahdi爆发出一阵大笑，Jonas正在往杯里倒酒。

“等等等等。我不要这样玩，根本不公平。”Isak突然坐直，模糊的意识到他的椅子早不知被推到哪里去了，但他还是清楚地明白自己身上肯定还有很多自己都不记得的吻痕，多到即使醉得一塌糊涂的他都知道这主意他妈的蠢透了。 

“那我们每个人选一个Isak身上的部位，上面有多少个吻痕就喝多少杯。”Mahdi建议道，结果所有人又开始憋不住了，Jonas摇摇晃晃地挥手，试图让大家在再一次笑到地上去之前赶紧打住。 

“或者，Isak为他身上每一个完整的吻痕喝一杯，其他人为他身上每一个……不那么完整的或者其它什么痕迹喝一杯？” 

Isak眯起眼睛，试图回忆Even在自己背上、肩上留下的地图。不过，好吧，如果让他们直接来数自己身上的吻痕，至少到时候他们会充满敬畏地嘲笑他。 

“随便吧。”他不情愿地说，起身坐回Jonas旁边，伸手去拿第一杯酒。“但我还是不会堕落到告诉你们我性生活的哪怕他妈的一个细节。” 

二十分钟后，四个男孩在客厅中央的地板上笑成一团。

“God，他太深了，我发誓他可能都要擦破我的横膈膜*了。艹。”

*横膈膜位于胸腔下方。 

扑克牌游戏已经被所有人忘到了脑后，龙舌兰和威士忌酒瓶已经空了，Isak试图在大笑的间隙吸入足够的氧气来讲话，但他还是没法控制自己停下傻笑，话说的含含糊糊的。

“我早上路都没法走了，真-真的。他得帮我把早餐送到床上来。“

Jonas又笑弯了腰，手锤着Isak的肩膀，Isak张着嘴彻底放飞着自己，然后双手挥舞着示意所有人安静一会。

“等等等等，还有更刺激的！”

Magnus在旁边流泪，笑得都没声了，Isak勉强从笑声里挤出了几个字。

“Eskild --“

“是Eksild, Eksild?”他们机械地重复着这个在清醒的时候就读错了的名字，然后所有人又进入了第七轮没完没了的傻笑。 

“所以，就是Eskild—”

“是Eksild！”Jonas扯着嗓子纠正，Isak推了一把让他安静，Mahdi也试图做同样的事情，Jonas的卷发被弄得不成样子，Isak舔着嘴唇忍住不笑。

“喂，都听我讲。不是Eskild看见他给我送早餐了吗，然后他就站在我们的卧室门口—顺便说一句，我当时还没穿衣服，只有被子盖在大腿上，坐着的时候真是疼得我呲牙咧嘴的—”

“Holy fuck。”

“对，holy fuck，然后Eskild—”

“是Eksild，Eksild。”Magnus念叨着，Isak伸脚冲着他的肋骨踹了一下希望他闭嘴让自己把这个操蛋的故事讲完。 

“然后他当时就站在走廊里然后他说，‘你们两个好萌啊，太可爱啦，你男朋友还帮你把早餐送到床上来。’” 

Isak又笑了起来，声音变得尖细，夸张的把手腕在空中挥舞着试图制造喜剧效果，效果很不错，因为现在正是凌晨两点，而所有人在爆笑和烈酒的作用下都是一团糟。

“‘我从来没有见过这么温柔的人’”

“然后我当时就坐在那里面无表情地看着他—随便你他妈怎么形容昨晚吧，但绝对不是他妈的温柔啊。”

他们的声音似乎已经不能用笑声来形容了，不自然的尖细反正就是他妈的笑得一塌糊涂，他不知道他们的笑声是不是更可笑，不过浑身还是因为笑得太猛而生疼。

Isak擦掉了他眼角笑出的眼泪，推了推面前挤成一团的男孩们确保他们都在听自己讲。

“听着，你们有没有硬得想死的时候？对，想象成那样，然后与此同时正被你帅得一塌糊涂的男朋友操的欲仙欲死，他一只手死死压着你的肩膀，另一只手正在蹂躏你的屁股。” 

“Oh my god.”

“Holy fuck.” 

Magnus已经噎住了，Mahdi无声地笑裂了，Jonas的震惊脸让Isak再次飙出了眼泪。

“Oh my god?!?” 

“老子刚开个头呢。”Isak爬过去戳了戳Jonas的肋骨让他也忍不住笑了起来，Magnus自言自语地念叨着也许要收回之前自己说不怕在电视上看他们啪啪啪的话。 

“是吧？简直fucking crazy。”Isak仰脸敬畏地看着天花板，他思维里的某一个小角落正提醒着他，wow，这是真的，他正在跟他的朋友们谈论自己的性生活，反而让这一切更加真实。星期五的Isak Valtersen正坐在地板上，因为星期二晚上被操得太厉害而浑身青肿，并对此和自己的朋友笑了一整晚。 

“Fuck.”Isak稍微抬了抬头，眯着眼睛试图让地板别再摇摇晃晃了。他准备找个地方坐直，操，他的肚子因为狂笑和酒精很难受，坐直听起来比蜷成球睡过去要好多了。 

“Uggh，fuck，我发誓，我现在满脑子都是他。房间怎么越转越快了，真是—oy，我是不是话太多了。” 

他伸出手去拍离自己最近的东西，先是Jonas，然后是Mahdi，最后终于碰到了沙发，他赶紧爬过去，希望没有弄伤任何人，不过好像踢到了Magnus。Whoops. 

“所以你身上的手印就是这样来的？”Mahdi也过来靠着沙发坐下，真聪明。英雄所见略同。 

他刚刚说到哪了。Isak斟酌着用词，低头看着自己的胸前，上面没有自己的后背那么惨，以前大部分时候是相反的，不过， 

对了，手印，他脖子后面的。 

“嗯，还有我肩膀上大部分的，还有屁股。”他把裤子拉下来了一点，露出了紫色的淤痕。现在对于这些他已经习惯了，最近臀部老是被弄出痕迹，Isak绝对不会为此抱怨。 

他仔细看了看另一边，戳了戳骨头。没错，就是淤痕。同往常一样。 

“但是这边的指印可能是口活的时候弄的。” 

“Jesus fuck。” 

“嘿，兄弟，你以为只有女孩给你口的时候才好玩吗？”Isak抬起头，故意冲着所有看向他的脸晃了晃。“跟一个很熟悉老二的人来比那根本不算什么，因为他自己就有一个。” 

“这话说的有道理。”Magnus仔细地琢磨了一会，Isak赞同地点点头。 

“老天啊。”Jonas抬头望着天花板，看样子正在思考自己为什么要存在在这里。

“口活感觉怎么样？会很奇怪吗？” 

Isak眨眨眼，然后看向了Jonas。他今晚没有向其他人那样问很多问题，但他问了这一个，Isak皱着眉头掂量了一会。Jonas的问题不能随口就答。 

“嗯…不，现在不会了。一开始有点…”他深吸一口气，发出一声奇怪的eee。所有人都是一样的，没错，有点怪。“但一旦你习惯了，然后就像…授权了？” 

Isak咬着嘴唇想了一会，掂量着自己的这个用词，然后觉得自己用的不错，于是他点点头，挥手强调了一遍。 

“没错。授权了。” 

“哦。”Jonas说，Isak耸耸肩。你不会明白的。

“那你们是互相口吗？”Mahdi问，Isak仰头向后倒，靠枕很舒服，太舒服了，他的头很沉，但也没有那么沉，所以他又恢复了原来的坐姿。 

“当然，因为，没人不喜欢这个，而且我们也喜欢给对方口。”他伸出手像天平一样在空中比划了一下，耸耸肩，你懂得你懂得。 

“但你们在爱爱的时候不会换身份吧？”这个问题也是Mahdi问的，他有的问题有点过分了，Magnus确实喜欢管闲事不过他们没有那么好奇，更像是引诱Isak来主动分享，确实让人感觉奇怪，不过随便了，现在的一切其实都很奇怪，这个问题也是。 

Isak愣了一下，将眼前的一束金发拨开。他不喜欢头发掉在眼睛前面。 

他们爱爱的时候会换身份吗？他抬起一边肩膀，眯眼看向远处，思考着。他到还从来没有想过这个问题。好吧，想过一次。 

很奇怪吗？他还没确定自己是gay以前只是担心过，以后是不是要经历gay sex，刚开始跟Even在一起的时候他也担心过，他怕自己会临阵退缩或者不敢面对或者别的什么，但是， 

一切却只是发生的那么自然，他很信任Even，当他把自己按在墙上按在墙上亲吻时，向他张开双腿变成了他妈的一件很容易的事— 

“Woah，”Jonas打断了他的思绪，Isak愣住了，意识到自己正在闭上嘴巴。发生什么了？ 

“…我刚才把自己脑子里想的都说出来了吗？” 

“…没错？” 

“说了多少？？” 

“我们怎么知道？！”Magnus不满地说，Isak睁大眼睛，双手做防卫状态，你冷静一点兄弟。

“反正我的意思是，关于换角色那个，目前还没有。我不知道以后会不会有？我其实还真没有考虑过，直到现在。反正从我们有性生活开始没想过。” 

“所以你现在很满意目前的状态咯？”瞧瞧，Mahdi问的问题总能过界，超越好奇甚至是无礼了。“当，额…”

“受。”Magnus在旁边帮他补充。 

好吧好吧，嗯，Isak只当他们是从Even那得出结论的，他那么有活力，或者是从他们的身高什么的，但是，Magnus居然就这样脱口而出让上帝和全世界都听见了。

“我也做了些关于gay sex的研究。”Jonas往他身上踹的时候他反驳道。Jonas做得好。“所以，你知道--” 

Magnus挣扎着坐起来，很明显喝醉了，也加入了沙发俱乐部。 

他喜欢当受吗。Jesus fuck，当然。 

Isak面无表情地看着他，欲求不满先生正真诚地看着他的眼睛，

“我真的没把你当女人。” 

“谢谢，”Isak同样真诚地回应道，手夸张地放在胸前轻轻鞠了一躬，另一只手在空中亲切地朝Magnus挥了一下。 

“不过这让我很内疚，因为我还是把你当女人看的。” 

他像一个小碧池一样又开始傻笑，一只手捂在肚子上，眼里又笑出了泪水。 

Mahdi和Jonas也开始嘎嘎大笑，一边指着该死的小混蛋。 

“Ahhh，好无情啊，真尼玛恶毒—” 

“我要冻死了，WTF？”Magnus噘着嘴巴，可怜兮兮地只穿着短裤坐在那里，窗户还开着--他们真应该赶紧关上的--但当你长着一张shitty poker face的时候，生活总爱跟你开个玩笑。

深陷在沙发里的Isak被自己想出来的又一个梗笑得停不下来，老天，他真他妈应该把这些都记下来写成书，这他妈会让他举世闻名。

“你不仅牌技烂，在sex这方面也烂得不行。拉斯维加斯，你算了吧，不可能的。”Isak翻过身却没注意到他此时躺在狭小的沙发上， Mahdi “和蔼可亲”地在他眼看就要滚下去的时候拦了一把，于是Isak的笑声并没有被打断。

“你根本不知道我在床上时的英姿，”Magnus回击道

“我保持我原来的态度，”Isak回应，三连损让Magnus的眉毛拧成了他那一如既往的如被欺负的狗狗那样的迷茫无助又失落的样子，当然也让他看起来一如既往的喜感。

“你他妈就是，草莓印之王，草莓仙子，你没有权利在这里说话，”Magnus皱着眉头闷闷不乐，Isak从Mahdi的腿上滚向Magnus去挤它的膝盖，Magnus用全身的力气顶着不动。妈的，他妈的。

“你们在说什么呢？！草莓印超级棒”很显然，他的皮肤也在附和他的观点。Isak滚到了另外三个人中间，然后闭上眼睛，捏着鼻子用英语开始唱歌：“Mark meup, baby(在我身上留下印记吧，亲爱的)。 ”

至少他们中有一个人被戳中了笑点，再次狂笑起来，Isak沉浸在歌唱中，分不出这是谁的笑声。

“Yeah, 但是一夜十二次？去他妈的，那一次保守估计就他妈的5分钟吧。”

十二次，是啊，那就是昨夜他们翻云覆雨时的次数。当然真实情况可能比他能够记住的次数多出不少。

原谅他没有记清楚次数，在Even身下，他的所有感官都被奔腾的热潮占据，根本无法计算。

“我是被标记的了”Isak模仿着Even昨夜对他说的话，接着四个人一齐咯咯笑起来。天哪，这真是比喝高了还好玩，即使他们现在已经笑得肚子疼到不能再笑了。但是这样感觉很棒，一边和他的哥们儿一起说着床上的事儿、说着Even还有他生命中那些奇妙的事情，然后笑到喘不过气来。真可惜他们不用笑到窒息。

“Hey，hey，但是你知道，gaysex很美妙，真的。如果你们有机会一定要试试，你们一定会爽翻天。我是说，你们知不知道那个前列……”

“Ahh！ 刹车！好吧，刹车，”Mahdi打断他的话，Jonas拍着Isak的肩膀的时候，Isak得意洋洋地咧嘴笑出了两个酒窝，他抬手将擦过他头上的卷毛的手放在了一边。

“我是说，我知道你学生物，”Jonas称赞他，当然这很好，他的朋友都很了解他。只是如果Jonas能在Sana花一整节课时间来搞清他学生物这件事之前告诉她‘是，Isak学生物’就更好了，不过，你知道，那没关系，他们现在是朋友了，不是那些巧合的话他们说不定还做不了朋……妈的，Jonas还他妈在继续说。

“……你也不清楚解剖学。”

Isak笑了，在Joans也在笑的时候用头轻轻地撞了下他的肚子，那反弹一路从Isak的头穿过他的全身。他靠在Jonas肚子上最软也是他最喜欢的地方，看看那儿，那是他们童年的时候他最喜欢躺的地方。他小时候总是抱怨草坪会扎他的头，于是在他们一起在公园或者谁的屋顶上躺着看天上飘过的云的时候，Jonas总是自愿做他的枕头。

肚子当然是世界上最好最舒服的枕头。

Isak眨眨眼看看天花板，他斜眼看到了Jonas衬衫上的一小块污渍，终于在喘息休息的时候把笑给止住了。他们之中至少有一个人穿衣服不走心。稍微有一点不走心。

“上帝啊我日，我觉得我从来都没有喝得这么高过，”Isak直视着天花板承认道，Jonas手掌抚过Isak的发丝，Magnus戳了戳他的脚踝，好像是在试探他到底喝得有多醉。

试探结果是，他喝得太他妈高了。他从来都没有在跟其他人一起的时候喝醉过，这些人是唯一他愿意在他们面前喝得烂醉的人，当然他们也都同意，所以都围坐在他的客厅的地上插科打诨和傻笑。

想着这些Isak的心中不禁涌入一阵暖流，他真他妈是积了德才找到了这么铁的朋友。

“我爱你们，”他真诚地喃喃地说，Jonas停下了手上的动作，将他那棕色卷毛脑袋一到Isak面前去看他那沉浸在想象中的深邃的眼神。

“妈的，是啊，你真他妈是喝大了。”

Isak于是又咯咯笑了起来，稍稍转了一下身子，让Jonas这次再把手插进他的头毛里时跟多的是乖乖放着而不是一直在玩他的头发。

“靠，你讨厌我们。”

“不不不，才不是，我爱你们，”Isak坚持道，在Jonas的手再次摁住他之前在他的肚子翻了个身，抬头看他的下巴。耳朵靠着Jonas的胸膛，面对着对自己微笑的脸庞时，Isak的眼睛在温暖的包围下舒服地闭上。

“Oh Isak,”Mahdi温柔地叹息道，Isak翻身，将他的头转向一个舒服的地方，脸上露出浅浅的笑容来。他很爱很爱他们，他们中的每一个人。他的这些超棒的朋友门，他当然爱他们。

“但是这又不像我爱Even，”Isak加了一句，手指和眼睛都闭得更紧，指尖的脉搏突突地跳动起来，“Jesus fuck, 我真的非常，非常爱Even。”

他花了几秒钟来将他刚才岔开的话题拉回来，关于他爱Even的，但他仍旧沉浸在回想他到底是多么的深爱这位标记他的男孩，深陷在他现在对他的想念和渴望带来的灼热之中。

但是话题还是被岔开了，因为刚才那些隐隐的咯咯笑声和低语戛然而止。Isak翻过身来，枕着Jonas柔软的腹部向上望着屋顶，手慵懒地搭在Jonas身上， 然而屋子里的其他三个人全都默不作声。

也许他们是都在看他，又或许是这些人都被他这真诚的独白给惊呆了，也有可能是他们之前从来没有注意过Isak看着Even Bech Næsheim走进这间屋子的时候脸上也是这幅表情。

Even现在是在哪儿？现在好像有些太晚了- 或者太早了，凌晨，看你怎么定义晚和早– 这么晚他不会还在跟父母聊，没有人会在凌晨3:30跟父母谈心。 

所以他应该已经睡了吧。希望他可以舒舒服服地睡在他那柔软又温暖的床上，那张他，怎么说，大概有他妈的一个月没有独自睡过，的床上，Isak对此丝毫没有感到遗憾。

如果他知道了与他同龄的人和他们的伴侣同居，他绝对会认为那些人是疯了。

但是这不一样。

他和Even，是不一样的。

上帝啊, 他爱Even爱到无法呼吸。

“我觉得你需要喝点儿水。”Jonas老妈一样的语气打断了Isak，他大声哼哼一阵，一翻身把自己的头埋到了温暖舒适的衣服里。

“别打扰我，老爹。等等，”Isak转过头，双眼无神地眨巴了几下。艹，去他妈的。“不好意思，我不是想要侮辱你，去他妈的我爹。”

“Okay，好了，别闹了。现在你应该去睡觉了。”Jonas笨拙地双手将Isak扶起来，接着拉着他让他保持平衡。“Oh, fuck”

“Mmm，还是地上比较好。”Isak模糊不清地指出这一点。他现在根本不想起来，就像他不会再外面的冰天雪地裸奔一样。不像某些人，他出门还是会穿衣服的。然而，huh，实际上，他那个时候差一点。

老天才知道如果有人在他像现在这样喝得浑浑噩噩的时候，跟他提起那件事，他会怎么样。也许他会崩溃大哭，也许他会像看见Sonja与Even卿卿我我时愣住、窒息，然后死掉。

“沙发，”Jonas说。一只手擦过了Isak的脸颊，Isak迷迷糊糊抬起手随便地蹭了两下。不管怎么样Jonas都能够把水泼到Isak的脸上让他清醒，还是盐水，他怎么他妈的敢—“Magnus, Mahdi,过来帮个忙，把他抬到沙发上。”

“你自己才去沙发”，Isak含糊地说，吸了几下鼻子。Wow，现在他妈的突然出现了好几双手。他现在是几个人里面喝得最高的，但是其他人也清醒不到哪儿去，也没办法一个人把别人抬起来。

公主抱（原文是bridal style新娘式，新郎抱起新娘的那种），这是Even唯一没有用来抱他的姿势。上一次Isak和Even聊起了另一个宇宙里的他们的婚礼，但那根本不是平行宇宙。

那不是平行宇宙。

天哪，他现在好惊慌。

“别管我了。”虚弱的嗓音没喃喃多久，Isak就觉得他被Jonas熟悉的大手瞬间抱了起来。他在心里咒骂了好久，但紧接着他便感觉到自己躺在了一个比地面更柔软的地方，手肘撞在什么地发，发出一声不舒服的闷响。

Isak 试着睁大了眼睛。他注视着Jonas。当他被他轻轻放在沙发上的时候，两人靠得实在太近了。

他醉得太厉害了。哈，谁知道呢。只是开个玩笑，实际上他什么都清楚。Jonas也是。Jonas也什么都明白。好吧，并不是所有一切都明白。

“Mahdi, 你能帮忙拿瓶水吗？”

“你知道吗，”Isak缓缓地开口，他半眯的眼睛聚焦在他最好的朋友的脸颊上，这是他真正意义上的在这世上他最愿意相处的人，“……我曾经……非常非常喜欢你。”

Jonas抬起一边的眉毛，看起来并不惊讶。

“再拿一卷胶布，就在你旁边！”他朝着厨房的方向大喊。嗯，非常大声。

“我说的是真的，”Isak小声的咕哝，抬起手去推Jonas的胸口“Jonas,你真的超级棒，我曾经那么的喜欢你。”

一旁突然传来了另一个人的声音，Isak花了几秒钟反应才辨认出那是Magnus.

“我就知道你当时说选择跟Jonas上床而不选择我是有原因的！这是唯一合理的原因！”

有许多合理的原因。Isak转回视线看向Jonass，他还在小心地将躺在沙发上的他安顿好。好的，Jonas应该知道这些，曾经他对他的感情毫不知情的感觉简直可以杀了Isak。

不夸张地说，那暗暗喜欢、什么都不能说的感觉就像在他的身上凿出了一个洞，当然好在现在他的胸膛上再没有暗暗喜欢却得不到回报所凿出的洞了。那感觉真的糟透了，好在现在不会再那样了。

“别担心，我现在爱Even到不行，我不会再像原来打扰你和Eva那样麻烦你了。”

“水在这儿，”Mahdi拿来了水，但Jonas并没有抬头去接，他只是盯着Isak, 皱紧了浓密的眉。

“再？”

“Jonas,”Mahdi重复了一遍，他的嗓音中夹杂着什么，Isak并没有意识到，但很明显别人都听出来了。他只记得紧接着便是Jonas将水端到他的唇边，表情用变回了原来的担心。

“这儿，Isak，喝点水。”

“我以为你生气不理我了，”Isak的声音变得轻松，在玻璃杯贴上他的嘴唇时他微微张开了嘴。Jonas对他那么好，他没有理由继续厚脸皮下去。

但是为什么Jonas要对他那么好，看起来他根本不值得他对他这么好。

“别生气，”Isak试着掩藏自己内心的惊慌。Jonas的手抚上了他的头发。

“我没有生气。”

“你发誓，”当Jonas温暖的手抚过他的面颊时，Isak刚刚才被擦过的眼睛又湿润了，咸涩的泪滴模糊了他的双眼。Oh。

“我发誓，”Jonas回应他，他转过身把空水杯递给Mahdi。当他转回来时，臂膀搂住了Isak的肩。

Isak靠在他的胸膛上，那么舒服又温暖。他们蜷缩在沙发的一角，Jonas揉着他的头发，这让Isak想起了很多年前，当他的爸爸丢下他和妈妈的时候，在他最脆弱的时候，Jonas也是这样安慰他的。

“你现在是真的喜欢Even吗？”Jonas低声问他，只有他们俩才听得见。世界仿佛骤然安静下来，Isak闭着眼听到耳旁所依靠的胸膛上那温热的跳动声，万千思绪一下子涌入他的脑海。这是他最好的朋友，是在这世界上比其他任何一个人都要关心他的人，他能从他说的每一个词里听出来。

他对他的关心和爱护，是的他也许是醉了，喝高了，死去了，但他都能感受得到。

“是的，”Isak懒懒地回答，“你喜欢他对吧？”

“是的，我喜欢他。”Jonas对他说，“我喜欢你能更开心。”

 

那天从烧烤店出来，他看到坐在他旁边的Isak笑了。那是对于Jonas来说生命中最心碎的一天。他最好的朋友，那个无论是对于别人还是对于Jonas自己，一直都在隐藏压抑自己的朋友，在抬头看向Jonas的眼睛的时候眼里满是犹豫和慌张。他说，“试着猜猜”。

试着猜猜，一条提示，不是女孩儿。

他的眼神落在Isak的脸上，对方正在紧张地等着他的反应。那有些犹豫的眼神在看他会不会觉得恶心，会不会把他丢在这儿，或者是用异样的眼光看他然后告诉他这太可笑了，他是病了。Jonas看见Isak的脑海中冒出了千千万万种对可能性的猜测。

“Hmm，”Jonas开口，低头看向他手里拿的烤串。Isak喜欢一个人，那不是一个女孩儿。所以，好吧，当他抬头的时候他给出了一个诚恳的猜测：

“是我吗？”

“不是！”Isak立刻反应过来，脸上浮现出了一个又狡猾又调皮的笑容。“不不不，你？！”

不是他，不再是他了。但是原来是，在过去的某段时间里，他现在知道了。

但那不是那最让他心碎的一天的原因。是那天结束的时候他们的对话在他的心口留下了一道深深的疤。

“所以，他得先和他的女朋友分手，”Jonas对他说，Isak抬起头看他，拇指在那张Even给他的画的边缘摩擦。接下来，Isak做了一件最操蛋的事。

他微微笑了。嘴角上扬出了一个小小的弧度，他低头看向那个男孩儿给他的这张画，那笑容有些害羞。

这是Jonas从来都没有在Isak脸上看过的笑容。安静，发自内心，纯真。不是用来掩藏任何东西的笑容。只是一个，非常纯粹的笑。一个真诚的，充满希望的微笑。

 

那就是原因所在。

 

所以Jonas现在说的话是认真的。他揉过Isak的发丝，嘴里说的每一个字都是发自内心的，是的，他真心喜欢Even。但是，

“我喜欢你能更开心。”

十分可惜，当他说这句话的时候Isak已经闭上了眼睛。不管有没有睡着，希望这一句能够留在这固执的小小脑袋深处的某个地方，随着Isak沉沉睡去溜进他平和又安静的梦里去。

Jonas笑了笑，把靠垫放在自己一边枕着，自己也慢慢睡去。把过去的那操蛋的一整年都扔到一边吧。

让明年成为那微微的、安静真诚笑容里的那一抹希望。


End file.
